The Animaniacs and the MONSTER HOUSE
by SonicandShadowfan15
Summary: Something weird is going on in the Warner movie lot, and the Animaniacs know it. The only problem is: No one believes them. Will the Animaniacs figure out what's going on, before it's too late? Chapter 11 is up! Read & Review.
1. The First night

(Note: This is **NOT **based on the movie, the house is, but it's not based on it. So there might be some little spoilers in this story! Animaniacs are copyrighted to Steven Spielberg, and all the other co-workers who created them.)

………………………………………………………………………………

It happened one night in the Warner movie lot, where a giant truck was carefully backing up into the gate. On the back of the truck was something big but was hidden under a blanket sheet. A giant crane droved over to the covered figure, and picked it up with its hook. It, carefully, lifted it into a sound stage building, and then carefully put it down. Five workers walked up to the covered figure and removed the blanket, where a two-stored house stood underneath it. The house looked about 45 years old, with its crooked windows, its creaked up porch, and the wood pliers cracked. Sure it seemed like a normal house, but for some reason, the workers had a creepy feeling while looking at it. It almost looked like it was staring at them, though some of the men thought they were imagining it. Mr. Plotz, the owner of the Warner movie lot, walked up to the employer, who was the boss of the workers.

"How's the installment going?" Mr. Plotz asked

"Things are doing good so far! The boys 'ill just need to put in some new wood pliers, new windows, and such." He said

"Well, make sure they finish it, quickly! I don't want those Warner kids to find out. They always ruin everything!" He said as he tugged his hair

The boss made a confident face.

"Don't you worry, my boys 'ill make sure these kids won't go anywhere near this house!"

"I'd really like to believe that, but they're smarter than they look! So, don't. Mess. Up! Understand?" He said

"I hear ya loud and clear, boss!"

As Mr. Plotz was turning to leave, he was stunned at the house of how scary it was.

"By the way, when did you build that thing?"

The man turned to the house, then said:

"My boys didn't built it. We actually found it near a deserted area, and since you were asking to have a scary house, we decided to bring it. That way, it'd be a lot faster to bring it to you"

He then turned around and asked:

"Why do you need a scary house anyway?"

Mr. Plotz's face frowned.

"Well, ever since this one monster movie came out, it was a big hit, and since I haven't made any movies in a while, I decided to make a horror movie that WILL be better than that, that…that stupid excuse for a movie!"

(The movie he's talking about is 'Monster House', I'm not really sure if it was a big hit, but I'm making it a hit so it would fit the story.)

The house, that stood a few feet away, heard the whole thing and started to growl a little. One of the workers heard the noise and panicked.

"Well…that explains everything now! Alright then, I'll have my boys work on it and you keep in touch if these kids get out of their…uh..."

"Water Tower!" He yelled

"Right! Water Tower."

He then thought for a moment.

"What are their names?"

"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot! They're trouble I'll tell you, BIG trouble! I've been trying to tame their insanity for years, but they always seem to out smart me all the time! I'm not going to have them ruining my movie! So watch for them!" Yelled Mr. Plotz as he left

The boss understood and turned to his workers.

" Listen up, boys! I have been informed that if you see three kids called the Warners wandering about, kick 'em out! Also, start putting in some new pliers on that heap of junk! It's so old that it's starting to peel!" He yelled as he, also, walked out.

The house, once again, growled for being called a heap of junk. The workers were nervous at first, but then decided to work on it.

"Is it just me, or is that house lookin' right at us?"

The worker looked at the house then back to the other worker.

"It's just you…there is no way a house could be wa-"

He stopped when his friend made a face in horror. He turned to see the house, staring at him. The house's appearance changed from a normal to somewhat alive. The windows cracked and made a glare, the porch shook as the front door opened…were the teeth were showing. It's door, or mouth, opened real wide as a carpet came out, heading straight towards them. The men stood in fear.

"C-could be watching us…." Was the man's final words as the rug wrapped around them…and ate them………………………………..


	2. The Next Day:According to Yakko

Hi again! Sorry if that took a while, but I had to think about how it would end up. Nothing scary in this chapter, yet. It'll be in the third one. So sit tight and enjoy! P.S. if Yakko doesn't sound like himself, sorry.

****

The next day

Everyone was acting as usual. The sun was shinning, people were getting ready for their jobs. It was just another typical day in the movie lot, until…

"STOP YOU THREE! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a very unhappy officer

Everyone looked to see Ralph, chasing three small kids. These kids were different, however, they were black with white patterns on their faces. The first one in the front was tall, wore brown slacks, and looked like the smart alec. The second was a little smaller than the first one, and was wearing a red baseball cap, and a light blue-sleeved shirt. Finally, the third one, who was shorter than both of her siblings, wore a pink skirt, and a yellow daisy rubber band that were tied to her ears. They ran as far as they can until a tall woman, who was wearing a nurse outfit, corned them. The three stopped dead in their tracks. Two of them lighted up and said:

"HHEEELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!"

The third one slapped her forehead in embarrassment and said:

"Boys…go fig."

The woman, who was known as Hello Nurse, had a net and threw it over, but missed. The three ran all over the lot, making this hard for Ralph and Hello Nurse to catch. They ran through many obstacles, till the stopped to catch a breath.

"How long are we gonna keep this up, Yakko?" asked the third

He turned to his sister.

"Till we lose 'em, Dot!" He replied

"But, my feet hurt!" She complained as she rubbed her foot

"Yeah! And I'm hungry!" Said the second

"Wakko, when are you NOT hungry?" Yakko said

Wakko thought for a moment.

"Well…almost never….but, then again…"

"Oh! I was being facieses! C'mon!" He yelled as they continued

The three ran all over the lot, until they finally lost the two.

"About time!" Dot said, irritated

She turned to her brother Yakko, with her hands on her hips.

"So what was SOOOO important that you had to drag **us** into it?" She asked

Yakko turned and gave a wide smirk.

"Well, why do you think Ralph and the nurse were chasing us for?"

She thought for a moment as Yakko kept walking.

"Oh, come on Yakko! What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it? What is it?" Wakko asked repeatedly

"Well…" He started

"Yeah?" They said

"Nah, forget it." He teased

"YAKKO!"

"Alright, alright. Here what I think…"

He and the two huddled as he told them that Mr. Plotz must have something good that he would hire a lot more guards.

"…And the last thing I know about it is that it's in some sound stage that was recently built." He said finally

The two stood there for a moment.

"You mean you don't know which one it is?" Wakko asked

"Uh…"

"Well, that answers that question…" Dot said in disappointment

Yakko frowned.

"Hey! Just because I don't know the number, doesn't mean I know where it is!"

"YOU DO! WHERE?" Wakko yelled

"It's somewhere in the back. I'll show ya, but you have to be extra careful if you don't want to get caught!" Yakko said

"Oh? You say that as if we're not good at sneakin' around!" Dot said

"Well I am, but as for you, you might wanna work on not dragging your feet."

**"I DO NOT DRAG MY FEET!"** She yelled

"Yes you do." Wakko replied

Dot glared at him, and then followed Yakko, murmuring angrily under her breath. Wakko soon followed after them.


	3. Hours Later: The REAL story begins

Hi again! Thanks to loonytunecrazy, I was able to update another chapter. If I said their will be scary stuff in the last chapter, I was wrong, sorry. Though, this chapter is longer, oh and before I forget, no flames please. Anyway, enjoy!

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot finally reached their destination.

"Man that took **FOREVER**!" Dot yelled

"Well excuuuuuse me if that took to long!" Yakko said

"To long? **TO LONG?** Yakko, you took us through the entire movie lot to find it!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that there are exactly 30 sound stages in this lot!"

As the two kept on arguing, Wakko noticed how big this sound stage was. He had a scary feeling while looking at it, and turned to his siblings, who were still arguing.

"Uh…guys?"

They didn't respond, they just kept on arguing. Wakko knew this would take a while and walked ahead to the building. Yakko and Dot kept on arguing, until they noticed that Wakko was gone.

"Wakko?" Yakko called out

"Oh great. Now look what you did! Your 'instincts' drove him off!"

Yakko was about to say something back (and by that, meaning he was going to say something really bad), when they both heard Wakko yelling from a distance.

"Hey! I think I found the door to this place!" He yelled

The two ran up to him, where they saw a big garage-like door. Yakko looked at his brother.

"Nah, really? I didn't notice." He said, sarcastically

Dot saw a holder, and tried to pull it upward, but the door didn't budge.

"It's locked tight…"

Yakko looked at the building.

"Wow, something must be **REALLY** big inside."

"But how do we get in?" Wakko asked

"Simple!" Yakko said as he pulled out one of those weird black holes (like the ones from _'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'_) and placed it on the door.

Instantly, the hole caused a small opening, causing the Warners to sneak inside. When they made it, Yakko took off the hole, and soon everything went black.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Yakko yelled

"Please tell me you're joking…" Dot replied

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He said, irritated

"How can I look! It's pitched black in here! I can't see a thing!"

"And I suppose that's my fault?"

"Well, who's fault should it be? Michelle Fipher?"

"HEY! LEAVE MICHELLE OUTTA THIS!"

As the two went back to arguing, Wakko tried to find the lights in this building.

_"Jeez, I wonder what's gotten into those two? I haven't those two fighting since 'The Cutie and the Beast' episode." _

He giggled for a moment as he thought.

_"Though, it was funny when Dot cursed out loud after failing to say her **'real'** name right. It just goes to show that actors can make mi-" _

He got cut off when he bumped into something hard.

_"Ow…T.T"_

After recovering from that surprising bump, he reached out his hand to grab something. As he searched, he felt his fingers touch something, and soon realized it was some kind of switch. Without thinking, Wakko pulled the switch. By doing this, the lights in the building started to spark violently.

Yakko and Dot got out of their argument when they heard something and saw a spark. Dot couldn't help but utter shriek in horror for a second as the lights, calmly flittered and brightened up the room. The two turned to Wakko, who still had his hand on the switch. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Yakko spoke.

"Nice work, Wakko! You found the lights to this place!"

Wakko looked at him, blankly.

"I did?"

Dot then turned.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" She pointed out in the distance

The boys followed her finger, and also noticed something ahead to.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Yakko said with excitement

As the two walked ahead, Wakko, for some reason, stayed behind. The two stopped and looked back to see Wakko, frozen in place.

"Wakko, you comin'?" Dot asked

Wakko looked a bit frightened.

"Uh, I don't think I want to go…"

The two were shocked.

"What! Why not!" Yakko asked

Wakko looked up ahead.

"I don't know, I just don't want to go ahead. It gives me the creeps."

Dot put her hands on her hips.

"Since when do buildings give you the creeps?"

Wakko didn't answer and just stood there. Yakko got annoyed and urged his sister to keep on going. Wakko then got a little nervous.

"Hey! Wait, don't leave me behind!" He yelled as he ran after them.

He soon caught up to the two and held onto his brother's arm. Yakko looked down to his brother.

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"I don't know. I just keep on having this feeling that we shouldn't be here."

Dot looked to her brother, worryingly.

"Aw, don't worry Wakko. Nothing bad is going to happen as long as we're around."

"Except for those who are around us…" Yakko said, as he snickered a little

Dot made a frown at him, letting him know that he wasn't helping.

"How do you know that?" Wakko asked frightened

Dot thought for a moment, then thought of something that might help him.

"Wakko, instead of thinking of bad things, why don't you think of something else?"

Wakko looked at Dot with curiosity.

"Like what?"

Dot thought again, and said:

"Like, try telling yourself there's no such thing as ghost."

But then she stopped and thought out loud.

"Actually, anything could in this lot…"

She then had another idea and said to Wakko:

"Okay, just keep on telling yourself there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Wakko stood calm and kept repeating:

"There's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afra-" He was cut off when he bumped into Yakko.

He was about to say something to Yakko for stopping, when he saw what his two siblings were looking at. It was none other than the house from earlier in the story, and so begins our story about the Warners and the Monster House………………………………….


	4. A House is a house

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long, I was on vacation...Anyway here's where it gets interesting, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

When Wakko bumped into Yakko, he wanted to know why they stopped. His question was soon answered when he saw the house. It looked kinda creepy and he started to feel a chill go down his spine. He immediately grabbed Yakko's arm and hid behind him. Yakko and Dot were also surprised, but not in a good way.

"What the heck is that thing?" Dot asked as she pointed

"I have no idea?" Said Yakko

Wakko looked at the house again. He could see the windows move a little and thought it was staring at them. He started to quiver and pulled harder on Yakko's arm.

"Okay, we've seen the house, now let's go home please!" Wakko said as he tugged Yakko's arm

"Ow! Quit pulling my arm!" He yelled

"What's the deal, Wakko? It's just a house!" Dot said

Wakko looked up.

"Well if you look at THAT thing, it's not what I'd call a normal house!"

Yakko looked at the two.

"Y'know, for once, I agree with Wakko."

"You do!" They both said

Yakko walked towards the house.

"Yeah! It looks WAAAY to creepy to be normal, but it's also not what I'd expect it to be."

The house was thrilled about his compliment and then growled when it heard the last sentence. Though, none of them heard it.

"I mean, come on! Where are the monsters? Where are the heroes? Where are all the dames? I tell ya, if there's none of that, then there's no pizzazz! C'mon, let's go home!" He said as he turned to leave

Wakko sighed with relief knowing that they were leaving, yet one thing kept on bugging him: Why **was **he scared about that house? He turned back to make one final glance, and thought maybe it was built to look creepy. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. He looked to see up in a window, a light was turned on! He rubbed his eyes then saw that it was quickly covered by a fabric shade. He shook his head and thought he was imagining it as he walked after his siblings. He knows that he's not bright, but something about that house wasn't normal.

"_There's no way that someone could be living in that house…unless it's…" _He stopped to think for a moment

"Nah..." He thought out loud as he and his siblings walked home

"_A house is a house, and that's that!"_


	5. Fright Night

Hellllllloooooo viewers! Well here's what you've all been waiting for, a scary chapter! I will let you guys know that this chapter might have a little similarity with the movie, so no flames. Enjoy!

Back at the Warner Tower

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were getting ready for bed.

"Well, today might've been a waste, but tomorrow we'll be back to the old schedule!" Yakko said

"You mean taunting Dr. Scratchy again?" Dot asked

"Yeah…." He replied

As the two went to brush their teeth, Wakko was still thinking about that house. He wasn't so sure if he was imaging seeing the light on in the window, but he then again, Yakko and Dot also didn't see it so he must have been imaging it. He still was thinking about it as he looked out the water tower window.

"Somethin' wrong Wakko?" Dot asked

Wakko turned and shook his head.

"Well, whatever it is, it's not that big of a deal. I'm going to bed, being this cute is such a burden…"

Wakko watched Dot leave, then went back to watching for a little while. When it was time for bed, Wakko yawned sleepily and walked to his room. He got into bed and was soon in a deep sleep.

Hours past by in the Warner's tower as Wakko was sleeping, soundly. Suddenly, his Don Knotts phone rang! Tiredly, Wakko took his hand out of the covers and searched for the ringing phone. When he found it he picked it up to answer it.

"Hello…" He answered sleepily (hey, it was 3 in the morning)

There was no answer. Wakko soon woke up and asked again.

"Hello?"

When he heard no answer, he stayed quiet for a moment to see if he could hear something. He did.

"_Clang, clang, clang, Boink, Shudder"_ Was all he could hear.

He didn't understand the noises and hung up. It wasn't till later when the phone rang again. Wakko picked it up.

"Hello?"

No answer, only the noises. He then started to hear heavily breathing, and thought someone was playing a trick.

"Who is this? Yakko? Hello?"

There was still no answer, so Wakko hung up the phone. Then it ranged again. Wakko was starting to get a little annoyed as he answered the phone.

"Alright, if this is Yakko, it's not funny!" He said

There was no reply, only heavily breathing. Wakko then hung up and started to walk to his bed…till the phone rang, again. Wakko made a grumpy face and picked up the phone.

"WHAT!" He yelled

No answer. Wakko soon slammed the phone up, then had an idea. He picked up his phone and pushed redial.

"Let's see how you like it, Yakko!" He said

The phone started to ring. Expecting to be Yakko's, the phone actually rang from a far. Wakko then looked out his window, then ran to his telescope to see where it was coming from. Turns out, it was coming from the sound stage…where that creepy house was in. Wakko stood in shock for a moment, then hung up the phone. He sat on his bed for a minute to think.

"_How did it knew my phone number? It's just a house. There's no way that someone is still living in that house!"_

He was still confused as he went back to sleep, trying to forget about it.

It was soon quiet for a while, as the wind blew against the window. Suddenly, a shadow (reflected from the moon) appeared over Wakko's window! It was looking at the surroundings and sets it's eyes to Wakko. It slowly crept to him and stretched out its arm around his neck. It made a low growl and came closer to him. It seemed it was about to strangle him, until Wakko woke up and saw the shadow against the wall. His eyes widened in horror as he opened his mouth and screamed………


	6. Wakko Warner acting normal?

Hiya Folks! Sorry this took awhile, but I had to watch a couple of Animaniacs Episodes in order to get their personality. No flames, please, and enjoy!...

As the shadow was about to wrap its arms around Wakko's neck, Wakko soon woke up and saw the shadow against the wall. He stood in horror and started to scream. This startled the shadow and caused it to disappear. As for Wakko, he was still screaming, which soon has woken his siblings. They got up and ran to Wakko's room to see what was happening.

"What? Where? Who? How?" Yakko yelled as he entered the room

"ALRIGHT! IF THERE'S A BURGLAR IN HERE, I HAVE A FRYING PAN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Dot yelled as she held out a frying pan

When Wakko heard Dot yelling, he realized that the shadow on his wall was gone. He then realized it must have been a dream (or a nightmare to be the case).

"H-how'd you do that?" Wakko asked, frightened

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Uh…did what?" Yakko asked, confused

Wakko sighed in relief. It wasn't real. It was only a nightmare.

"Oh, nothing. It was only a bad dream…" He replied

Dot putted her hands on her hips.

"You mean I got up 3 in the morning for nothing?" She asked, frowning

"Wakko…I think all the food you're eating is starting to get to your head…" Yakko said

Wakko rubbed his head.

"Yeah…that's it! It was only the food…he, he, he." He said, nervously

The two looked at Wakko for a moment with confusion.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to get my beauty rest." Dot said as she left the room

"Prima Donna…." Yakko muttered

"What was that?" Dot asked

"Nothing!" Yakko replied

As they left, Wakko was still thinking about that shadow he saw earlier. Even though it was a dream, it almost seemed so real. Thinking about it made him get goose bumps. Wakko knew that the shadow from earlier looked a lot like the house…………..

The next morning, The Warners were getting ready to see their favorite physiatrist, Dr. Scratchinsniff (or Scratchy for short). They think they only go there for fun, but in reality, they go there to see if the Doctor could tame their insanity, which we all know that will NEVER happen, since they're known as the Animaniacs.

"Well sibs. It's that time again!" Yakko said

"Oh, is it time to get that pretty dress I had my eyes on?" Dot said with glee

"No…"

"Is it time to get a new tower?"

"No!"

"Is it time…..for you to get a girlfriend?"

"NO, ur, I mean, yes! Or...ur…WE'RE JUST GOING TO SEE THE DOCTOR!" Yakko yelled

"Okay, okay! Jeez, don't have a cow!" Dot said

As the two got ready, Wakko sat on the couch for a while still thinking about the shadow he saw last night. He had never felt that scared in his entire life.

"Wakko you ready?" Yakko asked

He didn't hear, his mind was still thinking about the shadow.

"Wakko?"

"_What if that thing was real? Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it wa-" _

"WAKKO!"

He snapped back into reality when he heard yelling.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" Yakko yelled as he ran out of the tower.

Wakko shook his head and ran after them.

At the Physiatrist's place,

Dr. Scratchinsniff was nervously fiddling with his desk.

"_Doctor, the Warners are here to see you."_ Said the speaker on his desk

The doctor made a face. He was always like this when **_they_ **were coming. He has been their physiatrist ever since.

"Oh, every time ve do this, it's alvays vith the crazy stuff."

The doctor started to pace back and forth.

"Vell, I guess I have no choice…" He said as he walked back to his desk

"Send in the Varner Brothers…."

Soon the door busted open, and Yakko & Dot jumped in. Wakko, on the other hand, just walked in with his shoulders hunched.

"Hello-" Yakko said in song

"Doctor-" Dot replied

The two were waiting for Wakko to finish the sentence, but he was too busy thinking about last night. Yakko frowned.

"Ahem." He said, trying to give Wakko the signal

Wakko didn't hear.

"A-ahem!" He said again, annoyed

Wakko almost heard him, but then he saw something right behind the doctor. He didn't know what it was, until he heard a growl. He then realized it was the shadow from last night. His eyes widened.

"Wa-" Yakko started

"MONSTER!" Wakko screamed as he jumped onto Yakko's head, quivering.

The Doctor was quiet surprised by Wakko's sudden behavior. Yakko & Dot were also surprised.

"Monster? Where the heck did that come from?" Dot asked

"M-monster! Monster! I saw the monster!" Wakko said, still holding onto Yakko

"What are you talking about? There is no monster here, and get. Off. Of. Me!" Yakko said as he grabbed a crowbar to pull him off

Wakko looked at the wall again, and saw that Yakko was right. The shadow was gone. Wakko soon felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"He, he…oops." He said, blushing

The Doctor scratched his chin for a moment, as the three sat on the couch. Wakko had hidden his head under his hat, feeling so embarrassed from what he just did. In fact, he never felt this embarrassed in his entire life!

"Okay, now that ve're all settled, vhy don't ve talk about how you are feeling, ya?" Asked the doctor

"My chest." Said Yakko

"Vhat?"

"I said my chest! That's what I'm feeling!" He said

The doctor sighed. Knowing that this will go on forever, he decided to turn to Dot.

"Okay, Dot. Vhat is on your mind?" He asked

"My…skin." She said

"No…that's your head…" The doctor said, irritated

He then turned his attention to Wakko, who was still hiding under his hat.

"Alright, Vakko. Vould you like to tell me vhat's on your mind?" He said, expecting a bad pun

Wakko removed his hat and looked up.

"I've……been seeing things lately…." He started

Yakko, Dot, and Dr. Scracthnsniff were shocked by what he had just said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yakko asked, putting his hand on his brother's forehead

Wakko removed his hand.

"I don't really want to talk about it………." He said, quietly

The doctor was amazed. For the first time, Wakko Warner was acting……….normal!


	7. Concerns for the Warners

Hey everybody! Sorry for taking this so long, I was busy. Anyway, here's another thrilling, heart-stopping chapter of 'The Animanicas and the MONSTER HOUSE'. Please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled, still embarrassed

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"…Okaaaaay…." Yakko said as he tried to think of something

"Did you get hit on the head or something? Cause you sound crazy." Said Dot

"No! I didn't! I just had a bad dream last night, that's all!" He said

The doctor folded his hands then got up to Wakko.

"Yakko, Dot. Vhy don't you step outside for a moment, yay?"

The two looked at each other then back at Wakko.

"Um……Okay…" Said Yakko with a confused look

When the two walked out of the room, the door was closed behind them, locked. The Warners were actually worried. Wakko has never acted like this before. Infact, he never was normal at all!

"What's wrong with Wakko?" Dot asked

"Beats me." Yakko said with a shrug

The two knew the only way to find out was to ask Wakko himself, but what the two didn't know was that a certain house was watching them…

A few hours later……

The door was still closed as Yakko & Dot were waiting, impatiently that is. The two tried to do everything to keep themselves company, but it would always end up as a boring game. So they sat next to the door and feel asleep, hoping that Wakko was okay. And if he was, they were going to kill him for making them wait this long. Finally, there was a click on the doorknob. Dot soon woke up.

"Psssst, Yakko! Wake up!" She said elbowing him

Her brother didn't hear her. He was snoring peacefully while he was drooling. Dot was disgust.

"Eww, gross! I could've had sisters, but nooooooooo! I'm stuck with beaves and buthead!" She said as she grabbed a microphone

"**YAKKO! WAKE UP!" **She screamed

He awoke with a 'Gah' and fell over, then got up, glaring at his 'soon-to-be-dead' sister. When the door finally opened, Wakko finally walked out, still looking scared. He turned to see his two siblings, who were glaring at him for making them wait this long. Just as he was about to say something, Dr. Scratchinsniff walked out.

"And if you are still seeing some strange things, come back anytime." He said handing Wakko his card

"O-okay…." He said quietly as he walked back with his siblings

Back at the Water Tower,

The Warners were having a little issue.

"I've told you, it's nothing!" Said Wakko

"Nothing? **NOTHING!?** YOU MADE US WAIT OUTSIDE FOR 5 HOURS, AND YOU'RE TELLING US **IT'S NOTHING?!**" Dot screamed

"Y-yes…." He replied

Dot slapped her forehead and walked away angrily. Yakko on the other hand, just shook his forehead in disappointment. Wakko then went to his room and plopped on his bed. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this. Ever since they went to see that house, he's been scared to death. Then it hit him, the house! He soon ran to his telescope and looked outside the window, where he saw the old creepy house. He felt the shivers go down his spine again as he watched the house all night……………………………………


	8. The Horror begins

Merry Christmas everyone! Well I've added another exciting chapter of the story, and this one does have scary and humor in it. Oh and their are some parts where it's kinda like the movie, so no flames, please read & review so I know what you think, but no bad critics, I hate bad critics! happy holidays!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warner Tower, 12:00 Midnight

Yakko was sleeping peacefully in his little bed, snoring. Suddenly, the door creaked open, a shadowed figure creeps up to his bed. It reached out it's hand and was heading for Yakko. Fortunately, Yakko woke up with a gasp, but a white-gloved hand soon covered him. The figure had a flashlight and shined it at his face.

"Shh! Yakko, it's me! Wakko!" He said

Yakko frowned as he removed Wakko's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now can I go back to bed!" He said, grumpily plopping to his pillow

Wakko hesitated and woke Yakko up again. Yakko made a groan as he stayed awaked.

"Yakko, there's something freaky about that house, and I'm not gonna rest till I prove it!" He said folding his arms

Yakko gave a weird look, then yawned.

"And at this rate, neither will I…" He said tiredly

Wakko stood up.

"I'm serious! That house is alive! ALIVE!!!" He yelled waving his arms

Yakko looked at the screen for a moment then turned back to Wakko.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"…Maybe…." He said quietly

Yakko furiously got out of his covers, quickly changed into his brown slacks, grabbed Wakko's arm, and headed for the tower's door.

"Wh-where are we going?!" Wakko asked, a little nervous

"To the Sound stage! I'm gonna show you that it's just a house!"

"W-WHAT?!"

Outside the Warner Movie Lot

The Warner Brothers got to their destination.

"Okay, we're here. Now let's go!" Wakko said as he turned to run

Yakko pulled out his arm and dragged him into the sound stage, while Wakko was struggling to run.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME IN THERE!! IT'S A TRAP!!!" He screamed

"SHHH! Quiet! You want the entire lot to here you?"

"If we end up getting eaten, then duh!" He replied

Yakko glared at him then continued on, were they reached the house. It still looked the same as it did a couple days ago, crooked windows, creaked up porch, wood pliers cracked. Wakko shuddered in fear as he struggled to get free.

"Wakko, quite making it a big deal! It's just a house!" Yakko said, irritated

"Oh suuuuuuuuuuuuuure! That's what they all say, until you turn around and realize you've been eaten alive!" He said waving his arms

"It's. A HOUSE! WAKKO!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"IT'S A HOUSE!"

"MONSTER!"

"HOUSE!"

"MONSTER!"

"HOUSE!"

The two went on rambling until Yakko yelled to stop.

"Okay! That's it!" He yelled getting up

"Where are you going?!" Wakko asked, hiding behind a seemingly like tree

"I'm going to go and ring the stupid doorbell to show you it's just a house!"

Wakko quivered as Yakko walked on to the porch. He was in front of the door, and was about to ring the bell, till Wakko kept shouting.

"Yakko!" He whispered loud enough for him to hear

"What?"

"Get. Outta. There!" He whispered, waving his arms frantically

Yakko rolled his eyes and turned back around. He started to have a chill go down his spine as he rang the doorbell.

Ding **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

Suddenly, the crooked windows moved and violently removed its fabric shades. The windows looked down and started to growl real loud. Yakko was aware of this and started to feel a little nervous. The floorboards cracked, the walls shifted, and the porch shook. Yakko almost lost his balance but was able to hold his position as the door opened. Inside the house started to shake some more, causing a hole to appear on the floor.

"Wakko…" Yakko said, quietly

"YAKKO! RUN!" Wakko screamed

Yakko was to scared to move. He just stood there in fear, as a rug was about to wrap around him. Wakko knew he had to do something. He picked up a rock and threw it at Yakko. Yakko felt it and snapped back into reality, realizing he was about to get eaten! He quickly turned and ran as fast as he could, but the rug caught him by the leg!

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Yakko yelled

Wakko wasn't sure if he was just kidding around, all he knew was that his brother was in trouble. He ran onto the lawn, grabbed a giant stick, and whacked the rug until it finally let go. Yakko got up quick, and the two started dashing for the door. The house was very angry and used its rug to chase after them.

"HURRY!" Wakko yelled

Finally the boys made it out of the sound stage, and quickly started to close the door.

"What ever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK!" Yakko yelled

As Wakko was about to close the door, he couldn't help but look back at the house. It went back to it's casual self for a moment. Wakko sighed of relief, until he saw it move and roared at him.

"AHH! I LOOKED BACK! I LOOKED BACK!" Wakko screamed as he and Yakko ran down the street

The Warner brothers ran to a nearest building to catch their breath. Both of them had never been this scared in their entire life.

"That…was…a close one…" Yakko huffed

Wakko got up and glared at Yakko.

"No such thing as a monster house, huh?" Wakko mocked, angrily

"Like I didn't know that thing was gonna pop out and eat me!"

"Well I tried to tell you, but noooooooooo. Oh, no, no, no, no! You and everybody else never listen to me, because you think I'm dumb! You only think I'm just imagining things so I can get attention! Only the smart ones like you and Dot are suppose to know EV-ER-Y THING!" Wakko yelled

Yakko said nothing and got up. Wakko followed behind him, continuing to yell at him for never EVER listening to him, but little do those two know that their conflict with the Monster House was only the beginning……….


	9. Killing Three birds with one donut

It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With a new chapter. Before it get's juicy, we're gonna find out what Wakko was doing all day and night. Read & review, oh, and no flames! Thank you and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Water Tower;

Yakko and Wakko sneaked into Wakko's room. Yakko was still traumatized from what just happened, while Wakko kept going on and on about nobody ever listens to him. Finally, Yakko snapped.

"Alright! I get it!" He hissed

Wakko mumbled as Yakko was trying to think.

"Okay, so we both know that the house is living, breathing, monster, right?"

Wakko gave him a look.

"Duh….."

Yakko glared.

"Will you drop it already? I said I was sorry!" He said

Wakko got up.

"Well you weren't watching that house day in and day out!" He replied

Yakko looked at him in shock.

"You mean you stayed up ALL NIGHT?!"

"Yeah as a matter of fact!" Wakko said

Yakko started to pace the floor.

"What was it doing?"

Wakko shuddered as he thinking about that.

"You really want to know?" He asked

Yakko nodded, Wakko sat back onto his bed.

"It all started earlier in the day. Right after we came back from Dr. Scratchinsniff's place, I went straight to my room and took out my telescope…"

We now go back earlier in the day, right to the part where Wakko started to watch the house.

"_I was watching the house, taking notes of what it was doing, also, I was taking pictures of it's actions." _

Yakko interrupted.

"You took notes?!"

Wakko glared.

"You want to here what happened or not?"

Yakko went back to being quiet.

"_Anyway, as I watched, I noticed that the Good feathers were walking by. _

In the earlier sentence, Wakko got up and look harder into his telescope. Pesto, Bobby, and Squit were walking by the Sound stage.

"Hey! I'm walkin' here!" Pesto yelled at some lady

"You walkin' with me? Are you walkin' with me?" Said Bobby

Squit looked around.

"Hey, Guys! What's that?" He said pointing

As the birds looked, Wakko turned his telescope to see what they were looking at. It was a giant donut with sprinkles.

"Alright food!" Pesto said as he and Bobby ran to it

Squit stayed at his place.

"Hey! You gonna eat this or what?" Asked Bobby, impatiently

"I don't know guys, I mean, it came out of no where. We don't where it's been." He said

"What' a ya say' in?" Pesto asked

"I'm saying it could be moldy, or something…" He replied

"Are you saying that it stinks? Are you saying that this delicious donut is a disgusting, slimy, garbage that was placed out here to lure us into something? Is **THAT** what you're saying?" He said

Squit became nervous.

"No, no. I'm just saying it could be a trap!"

"THAT'S IT!!" Pesto yelled as he was about to pounce

Just as he was about to attack, the donut started to float in midair. Both The Good feathers and Wakko stared in awe.

"Guys…..the donut's floating…" Said Bobby

"What kind of donut floats?!" Asked Pesto

"Maybe it's a magic donut." Said Squit

The three stood there in silence for a moment.

"If that's what it is; I CALL DIBS!!!" Pesto yelled flying for it

"HEY!" Both Bobby and Pesto yelled

The three chased after it as Wakko watched. The donut was floating towards something. He couldn't see what it was, until he saw the number of a certain sound stage. Wakko's widen in shock as the birds wrestled for it. He kept watching, regretting what he was about to see next, as he saw them go into the sound stage.

"It's mine! I called it first!" Yelled Pesto

"Forget about it!" Yelled Bobby

"Can't we just share?" Asked Squit nicely

"NO!" Yelled Pesto and Bobby

The three raced for it as they flew up the porch of the house, and that's when Wakko's hair stood up. Just as Pesto was about to grab it, a rug comes out of nowhere and grabs all three of the Good Feathers!!!! The birds tried to flee, but failed as they vanished out of sight!!! Wakko jumped backwards and fell out of his chair in shock. He quickly got up and looked at his telescope again, where the only thing he saw left was a single feather……………..

"…And that's how I knew there was definitely something going on in that house…" He said taking a gulp

Once he finished, he was expecting to see Yakko sleeping out of boredom, but instead, Yakko only stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What?" He asked

Yakko said nothing.

"Yakko?" He asked again

A fly flew out of his mouth.

"Earth to Yakko!!! Wakko cried

Finally he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, but, you mean to tell me that THAT thing has already eaten someone!?" He yelled

"Not just one, **all three** of those guys!" Wakko explained

Yakko paced the floors again and started to think.

"What did you do after that?" He asked

Wakko was surprised at how much Yakko was suddenly so interested.

"Uh….grabbed a lot of snacks and drinks and watched the house threw the telescope…" He replied

"What did you do when you had to go? You didn't use any…………..bottles, did you?" Yakko asked making a sick face

Wakko didn't get it at first then suddenly got up and threw a pillow at Yakko.

"SPEW! YOU SICKO! I JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND LOOKED THREW THE TELESCOPE!!!!!" He yelled

Yakko stayed calm and stood up.

"You took your telescope into the bathroom?" He asked

"No! I have two! One in MY room and the other in the BATHroom!" He snapped

Yakko stood there for a moment.

"Good Night Everybody….." He said disgusted as he quickly blew a kiss (not in his usual happy way)

"Yakko! This is really no time for jokes!" Wakko said

"I'm not! I really don't want to find out what you were doing and I'm pretty sure the audience doesn't want to find out ether." He said disgusted

"Are you gonna help or what?!" Wakko said impatiently

Yakko was a little surprised at Wakko as he thought for a moment.

"Where's a notepad?" He asked

Wakko made a small smile and ran to his desk to get it. Soon the boys packed snacks, drinks, and other materials that would keep them awake all night…………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooooo! Scary! Well I hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned!


	10. What Do You Take Me For!

Hellooooooooooooooooooo viewers! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I was having a hard time thinking up how to get Dot into the story, then I had a lot of school work. That's life, what are you gonna do? Anyway, read & review, and no flames!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning…

Dot was walking around in the Water Tower, looking for her brothers. She already checked Yakko's bedroom, but it was empty.

"Yakko! Wakko! Where are you guys?" She called out, hoping they would reply back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yakko and Wakko were so exhausted from watching the house that they have fallen asleep. Then, Wakko nearly fell over and woke up.

"Yakko….it's morning…." He said tiredly as he lightly shook his brother

Yakko shot up as papers flew across the room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said turning his head swiftly

Once they were fully awake, they ran over to the telescope. The house didn't move.

"It's not doing anything…" Yakko said, irritably

Wakko ran to his desk and wrote down the time and date.

"It never does unless someone walks up to it!" He said

Yakko turned.

"So what do you want me to do? Run up to it and say 'Eat me! Eat me!'?" He asked sarcastically

Just as Wakko was about to answer, Dot entered the room, unexpectedly. This made Wakko jump into Yakko's arm in fright.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" She said

Yakko put Wakko down and kept a stern face.

"Whatever happened to knocking?"

Dot just frowned.

"It's my house, to…" She said, not amused

She looked around and saw soda bottles and trash all over the floor.

"What ARE you doing?" She asked

Wakko was picking up some of the stuff.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" He said

He rushed around the room cleaning up everything.

"Nothing out of the ordinary! Nope! Everything's just fine" He said, pulling a fake smile

Yakko and Dot looked at their brother in confusion. Then Yakko lifted his finger, as if he was about to say something, but then shook his head, and turned to Dot.

"Everything's not fine…" He said

Wakko slapped himself in the head.

"What's wrong?" Dot asked

Wakko decided to answer this one.

"Well if you _MUST_ know….there's a monster in this lot THAT'S TRYING TO EAT US!!!" He screamed

Yakko shook his head.

"Real smooth, Wakko. _REAL_ smooth…" He said sarcastically

Wakko glared as Dot gave them confused looks.

"You're bringing up that house again?! What is with you and that house?!" She asked

The boys looked at each other and decided to tell her.

"Dot, you're probably not going to believe this, but-" Yakko started

"Don't tell me he got you into it, too!" She said slapping her forehead

"Usually, something like this I expect from Wakko, but you?!"

"Believe me Dot. I thought the same thing until I went to the house last night!" Yakko exclaimed

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." She said sarcastically

She turned to leave but Yakko and Wakko blocked her exit.

"We're serious, Dot! That house is a living, breathing monster!" Wakko yelled

"Yeah! It already ate the good feathers, and who knows; it might go after the entire lot!" Yakko yelled

Dot wasn't amused.

"It ate the good feathers, huh?" She said quietly

The boys nodded. Dot sighed and managed to get past her brothers and headed for the door. Yakko and Wakko stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Yakko asked

Dot opened the door and turned back to her brothers.

"Oh, just going out to do something…" She said darkly as she slammed the door

The boys were left alone, sitting on the floor. They gave each other confused glances.

"What was that all about?" Wakko asked

Yakko shrugged.

"I don't know, but she says she has to do something."

Wakko thought for a moment then his eyes went big.

"You don't think she went to-"

Yakko's eyes also widen, but thought for a moment.

"Nah, she wouldn't!" He said, chuckling

Wakko's expression changed as he chuckled too.

"Yeah, she wouldn't dare…" He said

The two chuckled for a moment, but then stop and looked at each other.

"Or would she?" They both asked in unison

They thought about it for a moment then, realizing in shock, they shot up and raced for the door.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warner Lot

Dot walked by Ralph the Guard, who was staring at her stupidly. She wasn't causing havoc, so he left her alone. Few minutes later, Yakko and Wakko ran past Ralph, frantically waving their arms and calling after their sister.

"DOT!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!!!"

"YOU'VE GOT YOU WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!!!"

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO MARRYING MEL GIBSON!!!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!"

Dot simply ignored them and continued walking. Ralph looked at them stupidly and scratched his head.

"Daaaaah, were those the Warners?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dot entered the sound stage and saw the supposed 'monster' house. She saw a sign that said _**'Stay away, or else!'**_ and was about to step onto the lawn, until Yakko and Wakko caught up to her. She was only few feet away from the porch. The boys huffed as they took a moment to breath.

"Dot, if you want to live, don't take another step!!!" Yakko huffed

Dot turned with an angry look on her face.

"Yeah, come over here, away from that thing!" Wakko huffed

"What do you take me for?!" Dot yelled

"Huh?"

"Look; you guys have always ruined everything! My cute song, Wakko's burping, Yakko's smart comebacks, your tricks, everything!" She screamed

Yakko and Wakko were taken aback.

"This is different Dot!" Yakko said

"No! It's not! This is just another trick to get me scared, well I'm NOT falling for that!" She screamed

She turned and walked onto the path way until Yakko stomped his foot onto the ground, filled with rage.

"PRINCESS ANGELINA CONTESSA LOUSIA FRANCHESCA BANANA FANA BO BESCA THE THIRD, YOU GET YOUR FANNY OVER HERE, _**RIGHT NOW**_!!!" He screamed

Both Wakko and Dot were shocked at his sudden outburst as the sign started sinking into the ground. Wakko saw this and frantically tapped his brother's arm.

"Y-Yakko…it's happening!" He whelped

Yakko's rage quickly melts as he sees the house's appearance change! The windows cracked, and the door opened. He could feel the ground shake, but was to scared to move.

"Very funny, but putting a scared act is not going to convince me!"

Finally, Yakko managed to get his voice back and pointed.

"We're not scared of you, we're scared of what's _**behind**_ you!!" Yakko snapped

Unsure of what was going on, Dot turned to see the house roaring at her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Th-there's no way…" She said quietly

"What'd I tell ya, Yakko! Only moves when someone's on it!" Wakko confirmed

"WHAT!?" Dot screamed

She turned to run but was cut off when the path way lifted her from the ground. Dot screamed as the concrete kept her balance from escaping. Yakko and Wakko watched their sister being carried off and shook in fear.

"GUYS!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!" She screamed

Yakko and Wakko couldn't move, their legs were cemented into the ground.

"What are we gonna do?! If we stand here like Jell-O, Dot will get eaten!" Wakko said

Yakko was indeed scared, but he couldn't let his sister get hurt. He picked up his feet and slowly walked onto the lawn.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Wakko asked, frightened

Yakko turned and grabbed Wakko's turtleneck.

"Saving our sister, c'mon!!!" He said

He pulled his brother, causing him to be pulled out of the view. The two ran onto the lawn on different sides as Dot was getting closer to the house's door/mouth.

"Hurry up!!" Yakko snapped

Wakko panted.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!!!" He snapped back

Just as Dot was about to slide into the house's mouth, the boys reached out their hands and grabbed her. The two started to tug-a-war their sister.

"I got her!"

"No, I got her!"

"ARGH!! WHY DON'T YOU PUT ME DOWN!?"

The boys finally let go causing Dot to fall onto Yakko. As she did, one of Yakko's paddleballs slips out of his pocket and falls into the house's rug/tongue.

"MY PADDLEBALL!!!" Yakko cried, reaching out to get it

Wakko grabbed Yakko's leg and pulls him away in time to see it get eaten. Yakko's jaw literally drops onto the floor, and starts sobbing.

"It ate my paddleball….." He sniffled

Just as Wakko was about to snap at his brother, the stage door opens, showing the employer from earlier. The house immediately stops and pulls back the cement into the ground. The door slams shut, and the windows went straight. The house went back to its original form.

"Hey, you three! This area is off limits!" The employer snapped

The Warners looked at him, then back at the house. The employer continued.

"Sorry kiddies, but Mr. Plots has informed me to keep you away from this thing. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He said

Wakko didn't hesitate and shot up from the ground.

"Don't mind if I do!" He shouted as he zoomed out of the building

As for Yakko and Dot, they took one final glance at the house, then got up. Yakko dusted himself and slowly walked away, while Dot walked behind him, staring at the house. The house just stood there as if nothing had happened…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooooooh! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Stay tune! ;)


	11. Don't I get a say in this?

Updated Sept. 7-Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the very, very, _**VERY**_ long update! I got very stuck with this story but after a couple of months, I've got it back! Before we begin, I'd like to thank frecleface, and Tweeker515 for inspiring me to write these stories, giving me tips, and supporting me all the way! I'd also like to give a _**BIG**_ thanks to Madde84 (DA friend), acosta perez jose ramiro, frecleface, and the rest of the reviewers for supporting me all the way and giving me great comments. So with I say: An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts! XD Just kidding, Enjoy! Read, review, and _**NO FLAMES!!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Animanaics, nor the Monster house idea! Animaniacs are copyrighted to Steven Spielberg and Warner Brothers Studios. Monster house is copyrighted to Columbia Pictures, and Gil Kenan (I think) If Gil Kenan isn't the copyrighted owner, please email me and I will change it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Water Tower

The Warners walked into their house and plopped onto the ground. They were pretty shakened from the horrific event. Sure they had ran into some scary moments in their recent adventures, but this was completely different! Never in their entire lives had they almost been eaten by a psychotic house and then pretend like it never happened. All three of them knew that sooner or later, someone was going to find out.

Yakko slowly got up with the most unpleasant look anyone had ever seen. This was the second time he had almost been attacked by that giant hunk of wood, not to mention that it ate one of his favorite prized paddleballs. Everyone who knew Yakko knows that he will never leave his water tower without them for he was the king of paddleballs, but thanks to that house, he felt like someone just dropped a giant 30 ton anvil crushing his spirit completely.

"Okay, I've said it once, and I'll say it again: That was a close one!" Yakko said

Wakko got up for a moment. He, too, had an unpleasant look but his expression showed that he seemed to upset from what had happened. After all this house had all ready three of the Animaniacs cast, who were the good feathers, and tried to eat both his brother and sister after he told them numerous of times about the house. He lifted his head and frowned at Yakko.

"Too close for that matter…" He replied as he plopped back into the ground

Dot lifted her head and shook in fear. She couldn't believe for what had almost happened to her. If her brothers hadn't followed, she would've been house chow the moment she set foot on that crazy house's lawn. She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe it…that house tried to eat me!" She said, frightened

Wakko frowned. Dot always had a hard time believing something after some recent event that could've cost her life. She also had a lot of nerve for what she did. She could've at least told them where she was going, but noooooooooooo, oh, no! Being the drama queen she was, she just had to go out and try to prove to the whole world that she was better than her idiotic brothers. Just thinking of it made Wakko boil. He hated how Dot kept thinking she was better than Yakko and Wakko, but especially him. Even though she's the youngest, everyone seems to pay more attention to ether Yakko or Dot, but rarely Wakko. The reason? Well, he had Animaniacs to thank for the show had always shown that Wakko wasn't really that bright. Surely it was a misunderstanding, but still he just wish people would take him a little bit more serious than a _'special'_ person.

"Believe it! You were on its territory, therefore, you would've been lunch if it weren't for Yakko and I!" He snapped

Yakko and Dot were shocked from Wakko's reply. He never acted like this before. All their years being locked away in the water tower, they had always known their brother Wakko to be the shy, yet the somewhat loveable little brother. It was very rare for him to see him get upset about something, except for the time he got an 'F' when he went to school, but that's another story.

"Oooooooookay…" Dot said quietly

Then Yakko started to sob. Again it was very rare for this Warner to cry, unless something, that was very important to him, was taken away. Wakko and Dot looked at him with worried looks.

"What's the matter with you?" Wakko asked

Yakko stopped sobbing and stared at his siblings with sad, droopy, puppy eyes. Normally that was Dot's thing, but once in a while her brothers' could do time and time again. Today was one of those days.

"The house ate my paddleball…" Yakko replied sadly

Dot got up, furiously, and ran right up to his face. They were almost eaten alive by some monster and all he could think about was that stupid wooden plank! How dare he!

"_**OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, YAKKO!!!! YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE!!"**_ She screamed

Yakko gave her a sad look. She was too young to understand. After all when something very precious to you is taken away, you can't help but morn for it. It's like an artist painting it's picture out in the ocean. You take at least 4 weeks to finish it and just when you think you've accomplished it, something unfortunate happens causing your master piece to be ruin by the wind and water blown from the ocean. That's when you can't help but fall on your knees and burst into tears, knowing there was nothing you can do to bring it back to life.

"Yeah, but it's not as fun as two…" He said with a quivering lip

"Oh my go-"

Dot buried her head in her hands. She wished her brothers didn't act so air headed. Especially Yakko, for he is known to be the smart Warner. And when we mean smart, we really mean, smart. He has the ability to talk in Japanese yet alone might be able to speak in other languages but that might be a bit cliché since Bubbles, from Power Puff Girls, also has the ability to understand any languages of any form. Yakko also sung all the words of the English dictionary in one episode! If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to accomplish it for even a minute, but if it was Yakko, then you'd be sure he'd be able to do it without braking a sweat. Heck, that's even the reason why his name is Yakko, since he has a never ending mouth.

"Yakko, you're always rubbing it in our faces about how you're so good with two paddleballs, so good at yakking, and soooooooooooooooo good at singing _**THE NATIONS OF THE WORLD IN THE MEXICAN HAT DANCE THEME!!!**_" She screamed

Yakko frowned at her and hesitated. He was starting to get sick of Dot making a list of how good he is. He finds it as a good thing, but the way how Dot was putting it, well, wouldn't you get irritated if someone kept rubbing in your face that you're annoying? I didn't think so.

"Look who's talking, miss _'I-Can't-Help-It-If-I'm-Cute'_!" He said, imitating her cuteness

Dot shook her finger at him. He was always good at making comebacks, while she wasn't much of a talker. Sure she would gossip about certain things, but never go on, and on, and on about whatever the topic was.

"Well it's true and you know it!!" She scolded

"_**IS NOT!!"  
**_

"_**IS TOO!" **_

"_**IS NOT!!"**_

"_**IS TOO!!"**_

"_**NOT!"**_

"_**TOO!!"**_

"_**NOT!!" **_

"_**TOO"**_

Yakko took a quick stop to look at the audience for a moment, raising his eyebrows up and down. He was about to do one of his famous trademarks he was known for in Animaniacs.

"_**TOO!!" **_

"_**NOT!!"**_

"_**AH HA!!"**_ Yakko screamed full of joy

"Ah ha what?" Dot asked, furiously

"Ah ha is in: I just _'Bugs-Bunny'_ed you!" He said with a smile

Dot took a moment to rewind, and then grunted in frustration. He just smoked her good with the ol' Bugs Bunny routine from those Looney Tunes shows.

"I swear! One of these days, I'm gonna smoke you in your own game!!" She snarled

Yakko made a smile. Her sister was just too easy sometimes; he just couldn't help but chuckle.

"You mean; you haven't started yet?" He said with a sheepish grin

Dot exasperated and got up to his face. She always hated it when he smart mouthed her in a conversation, and what was even more frustrating was she wouldn't be able to find something to get him back. Though, even if she did, he would cause a back fire and smoke her again. That's how smart he was.

"For once: just for once! Can you live a day without being a smart alec?!" She yelled

Yakko refused to do such a thing! He would practically die if he couldn't pull pranks on anyone if he wasn't allowed. Heck he would kill himself if they made it illegal.

"No way! You and I know I don't go anywhere without my smart ideas!" He snapped

"Well then maybe you should just leave you big mouth home!" Dot snapped back

Yakko gasped at what she had just said. No one, and I mean; no one had ever insulted him about his mouth. He grinded his teeth as he clenched his fists.

"What…did…you…say?!" He hissed

Dot lowered her eyes lids as if she was testing him. It was time for her brother to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Leave your _**BIG YACKING MOUTH**_ at home!" She stated

Even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, Yakko rolled his _'sleeves'_ up and stomped towards his little sister. To his opinion, that was taking it too far.

"Okay…….you asked for it!"

On that note a giant cloud swept in between the two as they began to fight. Angry yelling and screaming could be heard as colorful stars popped out from the cloud. Wakko frantically bobbed his head back and forth as he tried to find his siblings. Sure they were angry at each other but this has gone to far!

"Guys! Guys! Cut it out! We don't have time for this!?" He shouted

Though, his shouting was ignored as the two continued to wrestle. Once in a while, the cloud would open up, showing ether Yakko head locking his little sister or Dot pinning Yakko's leg to the ground while Yakko was banging his arms on the floor. Wakko would also hear a couple of words slip out like _'Take it back!'_ or _'Say uncle!'_ now and then. He made a heavy sigh as he took out his gag bag for a moment. He untied the sting that held it tight and started climbing in, throwing out everything that got in the way. It seemed he was looking for something as he threw out a bathtub, an Xbox 360, a plush toy of Sonic the Hedgehog, a tuba, an issue of sports magazine, and other random stuff. Finally he found what he was looking for as he climbed out of his bag and tied it back up. He then walked back to the spot where Yakko and Dot were still fighting and held out a miniature blow horn. He squeezed the button on top, making a loud noise, which caused Yakko and Dot to stop in their place. Yakko was on the bottom holding Dot back from punching him while Dot was standing on top with one foot on his stomach, her left arm yanking one of his ears, and her right arm raised in the air in a tight fist. The two stared at their brother with a blank expression while Wakko glared at the two.

"Don't I have a say in this?" He asked

For a moment, Yakko and Dot glared at each other as they got out from the positions. Yakko dusted himself as Dot made a slight _'Hmph'_ while Wakko sighed again. He getting so tired of this.

"You two have been at it ever since that house came into this lot! Now, normally I would stay out of it, but this has gone too far! I've had it with you two rambling on about stupid things that don't really matter, and I'm really sick and tired of being left out or being stuck in the middle!" He shouted

Yakko and Dot were shocked! This wasn't like Wakko to yell out his feelings towards his siblings' conflict, yet they started to feel guilty that they had never noticed this before. The two gave worried glances at each other as they turned back to the middle sibling. Wakko took a deep breath for relief.

"Glad I got that off my chest…" He mumbled

He turned and headed towards his room, leaving Yakko and Dot in their place. Before he disappeared, he turned his head back to his siblings with a determined, yet somewhat sad expression on his face.

"Look, if you two are going to continue fighting, I don't want to be part of it. If it really gets out of hand, I don't want you two helping me…"

"But Wakko-"

"No! You'll just be wasting my time if you do, and then there won't be anyone left to save this town!" He snapped

Dot stayed silent as Wakko turned his head back. He had never felt this upset at his siblings before.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I've got a monster to watch…"

With that, he silently closed the door leaving Yakko and Dot alone in the hallway.


End file.
